Big Time 101
by HalfJillHalfJack
Summary: When a certain son of a movie director enters back into Camille's life, the lines begin to blur between who she was and who she has become. And what does Logan have to say about this?...and which Logan? BTR ZOEY 101 CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

Logan sat down exhaustedly next to Camille who was reading an script. The other guys followed in suite and collapsed on the chairs around.

"Hey Cam," Logan waved wearily.

Camille looked up briefly to say hi before looking back at the script. It was a pretty big audition and she wanted it to go perfectly.

"What went wrong? The chemistry was perfect!" Logan muttered and the others nodded in agreement even though they wouldn't have known better.

"You should of used fifteen mls instead of forty," Camille said absentmindedly not taking her eyes off her script for a second. All four boys stared at her incredulously and she winced. "I have to go I'm late for an audition." Camille stood up hurriedly waving at the boys.

"What did she say?" Kendall asked confused and Logan watched her retreating figure in fascination.

"She… just fixed the hot tub pool plan! At least… I think…"

Logan had been confused all morning and he didn't like it. Camille had been right about the measurements... The hot tub had worked, to an extent of what it could, considering it was actually a pool, but it didn't blow up. Which was a vast improvement.

Logan frowned. He didn't like being confused.

"Hey buddy, smoothie?" Kendall asked holding a pink and blue smoothie; Logan reflexively reached for the blue one. Kendall was holding the pink one close to his chest anyway- Logan had known the blonde long enough to know what that meant.

"Hey guys!" Camille called brightly as she approached Logan and Kendall who were now both lounging in the lobby.

"Hey, you seem happy." Kendall observed sipping his pink smoothie.

"How was the audition?" Logan asked interestedly.

"Great! I got a call back, fingers crossed." she said smiley brightly.

"That's amazing" Kendall and Logan both jumped up to give her a hug.

"Here, buy yourself a smoothie. We are celebrating." Kendall said as a fished a note out of his pocket.

"Thanks! I'll be right back."

"Sooooooo a call backs a good thing?" Kendall asked casually to Logan after she walked away and he and Logan had commenced sipping their smoothies.

Logan looked at him incredulously, "why did you congratulate her if you didn't know what it was?" Logan asked sniggering before replying that it was the next step after auditioning. He'd spent enough time learning about that kind of stuff when he'd gone out with Camille.

"Quinn?"

"Logan?" Camille yelled out and Logan looked up to see Camille in the arms of another guy that he didn't recognize. That… didn't seem right. He and Kendall stood up and all none to subtly tried to move closer.

"Hey guys what are you doin-woah" Carlos asked before he and James were dragged towards them and hushed into silence.

"Hey Quinn? Why does it look like those four guys are going to beat me up... or possibly eat me?"

Camille turned around in the hug and the guys all simultaneously looked in other directions whilst whistling poorly. Where was a tree hat when you needed it?

"Never mind that, what are you doing here?" Camille asked brightly as she held him at arms length and shoved him friendly manner.

"My dad's directing a new movie. He wants me to be apart of it so I'm taking time off from school. He said we didn't spend enough time together after he forgot my birthday," he replied shrugging.

Camille nodded sadly in understanding, "so you really did the acting thing after what happened? You look so different without your glasses." he said with a frown as he reached out to her face where they normally would have sat on her face and he settled on tucking a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I love it here... and I got contacts," she said as she rolled her eyes swatting his hand away from her face.

"See look she just pushed his arm away," Kendall told to Logan brightly, but the shorter boy only frowned in response.

"That guys wayy good looking though," James added and Logan's eyes narrowed. Kendall and Carlos hit James simultaneously who yelped in pain.

"Guys, guys- It's fine. Its not like we're dating anymore." Logan mumbled and the others snorted.

"Surrree whatever you say Logan, now let's go meet him." Kendall said brightly and Carlos and James agreed heartily with protective gazes pointed at the pair a short whiles away.

"I don't think that's a good ide- Kendall!" Logan protested but before he knew it they were a meter away from them.

"Ahem," Kendall stated loudly and Camille rolled her eyes turning towards them in a swift motion.

"Where's your smoothie, we're celebrating remember?" Kendall said emphasizing the word 'remember' before shaking his smoothie in front of him.

"Here you go," Carlos, chirped in handing Camille a pink smoothie, "here's one for you too new guy."

"Er thanks," Logan took the cup awkwardly they were admittedly a little intimidating at first glance. Mostly because, three of them were glaring severely at him.

"Carlos when did you get those?" Kendall hissed and Carlos shrugged.

"Just then."

"Okay, let's go to the pool. I can introduce you to the guys and we can catch up." Camille said brightly squealing slightly.

Logan frowned; he hadn't planned this reunion for today. It was throwing him off. It had only been by an amazing piece of luck he'd found her, when he got here a couple of days ago he tried looking her up but couldn't find her anywhere. Then his dad told him it would be a good idea to get an apartment here at this Palmwoods place for future famous teenage people. To make connections or whatever.

The four boys crowded around Quinn. Crowding HIM out.

So much for being around each other...

They all sat around the fire pit and the guys stared at him intently before Logan spoke in his usual smart-ass sassy tone he was famous for. "So which one of you guys is dating her? It's why your glaring at me like I just kicked a puppy right?" Logan asked smirking as he put his arm behind him on the lounge and behind Quinn.

The three boys reflexively looked at Logan who was looking skillfully at his shoes.

"Okay," Camille chimed in breaking the sudden tension she turned to the curly haired teen next to her, "Logan this is Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan."

They all murmured 'heys and Camille rolled her eyes.

"So your friends with these guys Quinn?" Logan asked pointing lazily between them in disapproval.

"Quinn?" the four of them asked in unison brows and faces knitting together I different states of confusion.

"I go by Camille now, more actress-y and no way affiliated with- you know..."

Logan nodded understandingly, "your middle name," he confirmed, "I always thought it was nice, kind of weird and pretty... like you." Logan said smiling at her as he leaned a little closer into her to say the last part.

"Soooo Logan?" Logan asked from the other side of Camille, "how do you know Camille EXACTLY?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Oh easy we went to PCA together,"

The three boys looked at Logan for confirmation.

"It's a school," he muttered quickly before looking at Camille, "you never told me you went to boarding school?"

"Really? Well it was only four years of her life. But I guess you don't know her that well…" Logan said smugly letting the words hand in the air before shrugging. "Ow," he muttered loudly when Camille elbowed him in the stomach.

"Be nice." She commanded sternly.

He frowned, "Whatever you want." he muttered rubbing his stomach but complying. She wasn't an easy person to say no to.

"So you went to boarding school on the coast?" Logan asked for confirmation.

"Yes, PCA does stand for pacific COAST academy," Logan responded for her sarcastically.

Well mostly complying...

"I MEANT I thought only guys went there," Logan said narrowing his eyes. He already wanted to murder this guy and not just because he obviously had a thing for Camille.

"They did until the first year I went there when I was thirteen," Camille interjected quickly.

"How are you and everyone?" Camille suddenly asked looking at Logan in curiosity; he smiled realizing he had her rapt attention leaning back in his seat. He tried to forget the OTHER four burning sets of eyes as he answered.

Sheshh- they were almost as bad as he had been when he was dating Quinn... Publicly that is. After prom.

"Everyone's fine, they miss you of course though... I'm all right could barely fight off the girls with a stick after I got back on the market- can't blame them though. Could you?" he said smiling easily at her and showed off her bicep.

"Please after not dating anyone for forever they were what? Relieved you weren't gay?" she sniped but smiled, it was just like old times.

"Well WE were secret for forever- can you blame them? I mean look at my face," Logan said gesturing to it. "It's not a face meant to be alone."

James nodded in agreement and the others looked from James to him. There similarities were eerie to say the least.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes.

"So what do YOU guys do here?" Logan asked flippantly finally addressing them properly.

"Were in a band," James replied taking over.

"Like a boy band?" he asked sniggering.

"VOCAL GROUP," Kendall said tightly, "we prefer the term vocal group."

"Whatever, so can I take you to lunch? To catch up better and everything?" Logan asked focusing his attention back to Camille and dismissing the boys in one go.

"Sorry, we're having a celebratory lunch for her awesome cat call." Kendall interjected quickly before Camille opened her mouth.

"Call back," Logan corrected clasping his shoulder with a grin.

"You are?" Camille asked.

"Of course, the smoothie was just the preview," Kendall told her and they stood up hastily.

"We'd ask you to come," Carlos began to say.

"But we don't want to." Logan finished quickly running his hands through his short hair and the others nodded in agreement.

Logan rolled his eyes, "I've got to unpack my apartment anyway, do you wanna swing by later for dinner?" he asked easily as he stood up.

"Sure, what room are you?" Camille said smiling.

"2K I think, well I've got lots to unpack." Logan said as he waved shortly.

"See ya later Quinn," he said leaning in to Camille's ear before walking into the lobby.

Camille wasn't sure how to respond so she turned around, "So where are we going for lunch?"

"Far, far away from here," Logan said before gripping her wrist territorially as they moved through the lobby and out towards the parking lot.

"Woahh!"

*BTR*

They were in one of Camille's favorite cafes; Logan had taken her here on a date once after she mentioned how much she loved it in passing in a conversation. It made the best coffee and she couldn't believe Logan had remembered such a minuscule detail from her life. That was one of her favorite things about him.

"So you and this... Logan?"

"What about him?" Camille asked shrugging as they all leant in towards her in anticipation for back-story.

"He was all over you!" James said more in a demanding tone than a follow up question.

"Oh please, we broke up before I moved here," Camille said rolling her eyes.

"You went OUT with him?" Logan asked flabbergasted.

"What?" she asked incredulously as all of their mouths hung open. "I thought it was kind of obvious."

"But he was so…"

"Not your type." Logan finished cutting over Kendall. He WAS Camille's friend after all; she'd be pissed if the bad mouthed him to much in the one day.

They could always do it later...

It private...

With ice cream.

"But we're JUST friends now, besides that's none of your business... Now are we gonna celebrate my minuscule success or are you guys gonna grill me about Logan some more?"

"That's the other thing," James began and Camille sighed as the conversation continued.

"Well I'm at least ordering," Camille muttered signaling for a waiter. "You guys are paying," she stated as an afterthought and they all nodded hastily before James continued.

"So you dated a Logan and then you dated... A Logan," James said sniggering.

"Yeah and I had a friend named James at school too, so what?"

"If I dated someone else named Jo I would have kinda brought that up in a conversation of SOME sort." Kendall said scratching the back of his head.

"Logan's from my old life. It's different; I haven't ever talked about school so why WOULD you know? But now... Everything's different. You guys, YOU Logan, were from my new life. And honestly, it hadn't really occurred to me." she said rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

She actually liked how different she was around them; it just marked how different her life was now.

"Your right," Kendall said making sure they weren't pressing her to much, "besides if anything he acts like James." he finished scoffing as he remembered the guys mannerisms and self appraising comments.

"He seemed really obnoxious." Logan said speaking for the first time.

"I guess, but we were friends for years before we went out. I'm kind of tolerant." Camille finished shrugging, "he's not SO bad. You guys should give him a chance."

'Years' Logan mouthed to Kendall panicked.

"Oh look the foods here," Carlos all but shouted to break the uncomfortable silence that was now falling on the table as no one commented.

*BTR*

"Thanks for lunch guys," Camille said smiling as they reached the lobby. She looked at her watch and frowned they'd been gone a long time, she had to meet Logan soon...

"I've got to go meet Logan soon," she voiced aloud.

"So what's his deal? Did he move here with one of his parents?" Logan asked casually ignoring her last statement.

"Nah, his dad kind of lives around here but moves a lot so I think it's just him." she checked her watch again.

"Well I really do have to go guys, I have to re-read some lines for my call back and then see Logan, you wouldn't want my celebratory dinner to go to waste would you?" she said smiling as she waved leaving for the elevator.

"I sure don't," James said frowning after he had footed their enormous bill. Never take three hockey players to lunch and a pissed teenage girl who's willing to eat her revenge.

"Did she say he lived ALONE?"

*BTR*

"Logan?" Camille called through the open door to 2k; there were boxes everywhere and she rounded a stack finding Logan sitting on a new couch looking at himself in a mirror. Camille rolled her eyes and smirked. Same old Logan.

"Waiting to turn to stone?" she asked sarcastically as she sat down heavily next to him on the couch.

"Quinn! I mean, ah- Camille." he said smiling softly and Camille smiled back, "it's fine, you should call me Quinn. It's my name after all." she said laughing shortly.

Logan swiveled to look at her, he didn't say anything... he just stared. He studied her face, her expression. She was still there, yet she was still so different... Why did she get contacts? He wondered frowning.

"Why did you get contacts?" he voiced aloud as he stared into her eyes again and Camille shifted looking away. James was half right, he'd been here a couple of hours and was already making their and Logan's relationship more complicated...

"That's honestly the first thing were going to talk about?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Of course, how am I meant to focus if your eyes are staring me right in the face!" he replied smirking and she hit him with one of the cushions on the new couch.

"I liked them," he mumbled and Camille didn't seem to hear or maybe acknowledge that she had.

"Why haven't you unpacked anything yet?" she said curiously, there were SO many boxes and he hadn't appeared to have opened any. It has been hours since she'd last seen him.

Logan moved to speak and she reflexively cut him off, "besides your mirror," she rolled her eyes and Logan didn't argue back because he honestly couldn't describe the feeling... It was like nothing had changed between them, but in the same way everything had.

"Hmm let's see," Logan said pretending to be in thought as he chucked his legs over Camille's and lied back into the couch. "I opened my carry on, so that's a laptop a phone some hair gel a mirror..." he said counting off his fingers and Camille interjected, "I already said the mirror,"

"Whatever- hey can you chuck that in my bag it's on the floor right next to you." Logan asked and Camille complied muttering how she wouldn't have his attention if he was holding it. But she always had his attention.

"Your phones flashing," Camille, said holding it, it was shiny and new looking. Very Logan. She passed it to him and he read a message before sighing.

"What's wrong?" she asked frowning.

"I've been gone two seconds and Chase and Michael are already bugging me," he said as he chucked the phone to Camille who caught it haphazardly. How could be chuck such a dainty thing so easily? Right. Money. She was forgetting how much money Logan Reese actually possessed... Well his dad anyway.

She riffled through the copious messages smiling, they read things like

_2:15- How do I work your stupid universal remote?_

_4:20- The TVs busted, who do we call?_

_5:50- You left biohazard can I keep it? _

And then they started to read:

_6:10- We need your opinion. Chase is an idiot!_

_6:11- Zoey told me to stop asking her and to ask you what you think. So PICK UP YOUR PHONE!_

"What are Chase and Michael fighting about?" Camille asked frowning.

"I don't know, something stupid." Logan said shrugging.

Camille smiled sadly, "I'll bet." Logan frowned wanting to change the subject to a lighter one.

"So what were you celebrating for before?"

Camille laughed brushing off the question, "Oh nothing really I got a call back for this movie Timeless, it's kinda big but it's just a call back. The guys just wanted to grill me about you in private is all." she said shrugging.

Logan gritted his teeth, he didn't like those four bozos especially how they were all so close to Quinn... and all alarmingly pretty.

"Greattt, hey wait did you say... Timeless?" Logan asked suddenly and Camille turned to him quizzically, "yeah why?"

Logan ignored her and lent over her to reach for his laptop in his bag on the ground, "Log- what are you doing?"

"Shh give me a second," he logged onto his email and scrolled down the page. Man there were tones from Michael and Chase (probably about their argument, whatever that was… probably about who gets the single bed) he thought rolling his eyes.

Jesus did he have to do everything for them? He figured they'd be happy he'd left all his electronic stuff for them while he was gone. Couldn't they work things out on their own?

"Uha!" he cried out victoriously as he found the email he was looking for from his dad, he was right the movie his dad was producing was called timeless.

"What?" Camille asked in confusion trying to read over his shoulder. He shut the email and slammed the computer shut, "nothing." he held it further away and Camille pouted.

"That's not fair,"

"Life's funny that way,"

"Logaaannn" she whined as she pulled out her puppy dog eyes.

He rolled her eyes at her, pleaseeee, that's not going to work on me now let's order some... Sushi?"

Camille frowned and then nodded, "Oh there's a good take out place that delivers, almost as good as sushi rox."

Logan nodded and went into the kitchen for the phone, "well that IS hard to find," he said jokingly but Camille was to busy staring at his laptop.

She grabbed it and opened it, when had he closed his windows? "You're being quiet... hey! Get off my laptop." Logan yelled as he stuck his head around the corner of the wall.

Camille poked out her tongue and then squinted at the screen "Froman21 is requesting a video chat?" she said through a fit of giggles.

Logan held the phone to his chest, "it's Chase."

"Oh! Oh! Can I talk to him?" Camille said excitedly as she clicked on the accept button anyway. Logan rolled his eyes and muttered, "Chase Matthews, interrupting evenings across town."

"Logan! Finally you didn't answer any of my messages! Me and Michael are- umm hello?" Camille smiled as she saw chase's fro-y hair consume the frame as he squinted at the screen.

"Why do you have Logan's laptop? Err- miss?"

Camille laughed heartily; she didn't look that different did she? "Forgotten me already chase? I'm hurt."

He paused for a moment before recognition crossed his face. "No way! Quinn? Michael, get over here!"

"Did you tell Logan-oh hello and who might you be?" Michael said trying to get a better look into the video chat. Chase hit him hard upside the head, "that's Quinn you idiot."

"How-are you-I mean where? I-I-it's awesome to see you!"

"We all had no idea how to even get in contact with you." Chase said before Michael could try and push his head out of the way.

"I knew Logan wasn't gonna be in a real movie! He just went on a secret mission to find Quinn!"

"Hey!" Camille jumped as Logan's head appeared next to hers almost causing her to drop the laptop, "careful it's expensive!"

"I am!" he said defensively, "but I also just happen to have super ninja-"

"He bumped into me in the lobby of the hotel I live in," Camille said cutting him off rolling her eyes. The two boys on the screen laughed and Camille's smile widened.

"That sounds more like your speed Logan,"

"Shutup!"

"I'm not like in hiding or anything you know," Camille said unable to stop laughing.

Logan looked at Camille shocked, "you CHANGED your name!"

"I didn't it's my MIDDLE name,"

"What about your last name, it's not Pensqy anymore!"

"How do you even know that? And Roberts was my mum's maiden name. If I wanted to really hide I wouldn't be acting!" she yelled back at Logan, as they're arguing continued.

"Same old Logan and Quinn," Chase said rolling his eyes and Michael nodded in agreement.

"So what were you guys fighting about?" Camille said in between a breath of arguing with Logan. Which started another fight between Chase and Michael.

It turns out they WERE fighting over Logan's bed. So the four of them talked and ate sushi together over video chat for hours and Camille was having fun, she even sorted out the bed problem for them. She just suggested they flipped a coin like Dustin had done when Michael and Logan had an all out brawl two years ago for the bed.

"Oh my god it's so late, I should go guys." Camille said as she checked her watch, it read eleven.

She stood up and heard chase or Michael yell, "wait!" Logan yanked her back down accidentally sliding her watch off.

"What?"

"We need email! A number! Some evidence to give to the girls that your alive?" Michael said animatedly.

Camille laughed, "sure" she looked around the barren apartment filled with boxes and frowned, "Logan give me your phone, text me and I'll give you my email and well talk later."

Logan complied and with a few more goodbyes she left.

"Wow that's so weird that you found her and your living in the same apartment complex!" chase said to Logan shaking his head and Michael nodded, "and hot! Who knew?"

"I did," Logan looked down at his phone and chase frowned, "you better not hoard that number! She's OUR friend too Logan. So don't scare her off when we just got her back." Chase said warningly and Logan nodded frustrated.

"I know," he said quietly. Logan forgot he was holding Quinn's watch until it was to late; it went flying out of hand and into his coke.

"Shit."

"Well first you better buy her a new watch man."

"Shut up! I'll talk to you guys later."

"Send us that number!"

*BTR*

Logan had his face pressed into the wood of their door. He hadn't even been pretending to check the pattern of the wood anymore like he had claimed to the other two hours ago.

He couldn't help it. He knew he wasn't dating Camille anymore, but he didn't want this James wannabe jerk from Camille's mystery life as a Quinn taking her away from him! You know since they were friends or whatever...

"Logie, you gotta stop this, it's almost eleven!" Kendall said yawning as he opened the fridge searching for the milk.

"Sorry grandma!" Logan retorted irritated from the door.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "your do tired right now aren't you?" Kendall asked, amusement laced through his words as he sipped at his milk. Maybe he could find some biscuits...

"Well adolescent teenagers need ten hours of sleep and we have to get up at seven-I have to see her come out of his apartment okay!"

Logan said cracking halfway through his sentence to yell at Kendall, who only raised his hands in a mixed defense position whilst the smirk never left his face.

"Maybe you missed her," Kendall tried to reason as he neared the end of his glass.

"Do I look like the guy who has blinked whilst looking through this peep hole?"

"No, and that's what bothers me-"

"Shuhhhvshe's coming out! Thank God! I thought she was going to sleep at curly haired oh-look-at-me-and-my-own-apartment-I-knew-Camille-for-four-more-years-than-you blah, blah Logan finished as he slid down the door in a mopey like fashion.

Kendall tried to force the smile off his face at Logan's jealousy. "You can't seriously be jealous again. So do you like her again?" Kendall asked not sure if he wanted to hear what he knew would be a half assed answer.

Kendall didn't know if he could deal with all the mixed messages those two gave each other. He should really tell Logan to man up and make a decision but as he stared at Logan's crestfallen face he decided against it.

Kendall helped Logan up and almost didn't hear his late reply to his question; Kendall smiled and clasped him on the shoulder.

"You have nothing to be worried about."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Big time 101

"This is ridiculous," James said frowning as he gestured to the pool. It was the afternoon and all the guys could think about was how much good some relaxing would do after their day of harmonies and dancing.

"What is it now?" Kendall asked half listening as he rubbed his sore back. Carlos' flying kick-a-pow was indeed on par with a ninjas which he had moodily agreed to after their argument that morning where he had tried to say otherwise.

"What is that Logan guy doing with OUR girls?"

"Yeah he looks like he already owns the place," Carlos mumbled frowning as he noticed all the attention he was getting, especially with the Jennifer's.

"The Jennifer's are hardly OURS they at best acknowledge us..." Kendall tried to interject, couldn't they just sit down? His back was killing him!

"Carlos dated one!" James objected referring to the prom escapade. He glared towards the new guy's direction as they walked towards some pool chairs.

"Welll not just one..." Carlos said his frown leaving his face as curly haired Jennifer waved at him from beside the new guy who was flexing his muscles. She merely looked on disinterestedly before she caught Carlos' eye.

"What?!" James objected steering him in his direction, "I didn't want to jinx It." he muttered before tilting his head in a half nod towards her.

It was kind of under wraps but she apparently thought enough of it to publicly wave to him. Probably in reassurance.

Kendall nodded understandingly before flopping onto a pool chair. James followed in suite dramatically as he flailed about muttering about everyone being in a relationship.

Kendall moved to speak to claim he was single since he and Jo broke things off a couple months ago when she moved but James cut over him in a huff.

"I MEAN, you dated Jo for like ages and Logan's got that weird on again off again thing with Camille! And now Carlos has a Jennifer, it's ridiculous. The WORLD is ridiculous!"

"So Logan was the one who dated her, like past tense?"

The three boys jumped a foot in the air at the sound of a voice, turning to see none other than said new guy.

He stood casually smirking at the turn of their conversation he had been listening too. "For hockey players you sure are jumpy," He stated his cocky smile never leaving his face.

The three boys frowned angrily in thought. Was he this much of a cocky jerk when they met him yesterday? They usually made those assumptions on their own without any evidence or proof.

They couldn't exactly beat him up at the pool in front of everyone...

And Kendall had a feeling that was the only reason he had approached them without the shield of Camille.

"For your information, Logan and Camille are always dating! Sort of, well not right now I guess-"

James and Kendall wacked Carlos over the head into silence.

Kendall narrowed his eyes at the smirking Logan, "We heard you guys dated. That's pretty PAST tense too... Even longer than our Logan-... is that how I should say it? Or should we go by loges' old name? No wait he hates it when we call him that. James?" Kendall asked James who shrugged before looking at Logan himself.

"Got a last name?" He asked moving his sunnys down his face further his eyes narrowed.

"Reece." he stated rolling his eyes before narrowing them himself, "And you can say what you want but we have history, and I'm not going anywhere... Well I am going back over there, some girl wants me to put on her lotion." he winked at them as he made his way back over to the other side of the pool.

"I hate that guy."

"Totally."

"He is SO NOT dating Camille again!"

"I feel like that should be my decision."

"Ahhh" they cried in unison.

"Would people STOP sneaking up on us?" Kendall complained as he clutched at his shirt near his heart and Camille merely rolled her eyes.

"I know you guys show you care through this weird protective macho thing but you can't control my dating life." She said sighing.

Camille stared at her new watch with mixed emotions. It was really nice, expensive too. Logan had insisted she have it after he told her he accidentally fried her old one in a coke last night.

Camille had refused at first because of how sparkly it was. Even after he had lied and told her that the diamonds were fake.

Which she didn't believe for a second.

She also loved her old watch and tried not to look to crestfallen when he told her he had destroyed it, he did look really apologetic...

Besides Camille wasn't sure what the watch meant... Probably nothing, Logan was always throwing money around when they were at PCA. It only felt weird because she hasn't seen him in forever right?

Gahhhhh

The stupid hockey heads in front of her were making her even more confused about her relationship with both Logan's with all their comments and questions yesterday.

They were JUST friends... Weren't they?

But then on the other hand there was Logan's weird bursts of jealousy since she became friends with Kendall and had started figure skating... Their friendship had kind of taken a backseat since then for a while, which was a shame since she didn't have a lot of close friends since Jo moved.

She had decided she would just focus on her acting for now... That was probably the least complicated thing right now. It was always easier to pretend she was someone else... But now it felt like her two worlds were seeping together and she knew nothing good could come of that.

***************BTR****************

Logan paced in the lobby relaying his thoughts over and over.

He watched Camille who appeared to be practicing for her call back tomorrow. She stopped muttering to herself to frown at the paper, Logan always loved the cute crease above her nose when she was concentrating.

Who was he kidding he loved almost everything about Camille. Her crazy moments, her crazy calm moments, when she was annoyed at him, and that had only been a more recent factor when they had broken up.

He really should stop flopping between his feelings. He couldn't just expect her to wait for him, it was unfair.

Had he left it to long now?

*************BTR***************

Camille was losing it. She was searching like a crazy person in the bushes for her lucky hair clip. She'd dropped it and refused to do her call back without it, she needed it.

She searched frantically for a few more minutes before slumping behind the bush and against the small foot of limestone that the bushes resided on frowning.

She remembered all of the spying she'd done from here, on Logan. On random people when she got that spy role... How many times had she caught the BTR boys in this position and with their ridiculous tree hats no less.

Camille knew it was genius... But she was bitter.

Camille just leant against the wall and closed her eyes trying to breathe calmly. It would be fine. Everything would be fine...Camille breathed deeply and was startled when she felt something soft come in contact with her lips, her eyes flew open.

She was staring at Logan.

*******************BTR********************

"What are you doing?" she hissed trying to scramble away from him until she realized her back was against the wall and she felt her hair starting to immerse itself in the foliage of the bush.

"Sorry," he breathed his face still close to hers and he looked almost embarrassed for a moment before his cocky nature reared its head again.

"I was feeling nostalgic."

Her eyebrows rose into her hairline before she knew what words she should string together. That was meant to be some kind of excuse? She was about to tell him to move away from her to yell at him for kissing her but he was already sitting beside her.

He had always been good at that.

Knowing when to do things, what she needed. Their relationship had never really been based on words.

Good there was distance between them.

But not a lot.

"You can't just do that." she stated turning to him in accusation. It all felt so weird. Like it was wrong but it still felt familiar.

"I know, I'm sorry."

We'll that was an unexpected response. He spoke softly and Camille turned to see his lips actually form the words.

"You just looked-well kind of sad." Logan finished gruffly. He was awful at this feelings crap. But if he was going to attempt it with anyone it should be with Quinn right?

Except she wasn't Quinn anymore... Not really.

"You mean like the first time we kissed." Camille guessed referring to his nostalgic comment.

"Yeah I guess, but it really just reminded me of how we used to make out in the bushes at PCA." Logan smirked and Camille hit him creating more distance between them.

"I lost my hairclip." Camille said frowning again when she realized she didn't still possess it.

"You're what?"

"My hair clip, it's blue and sparkly and has a flower on it. I just need it okay." Camille rushed out in a strange tangle of words and Logan just stared at her as she rambled. It seemed so normal, like how she used to be.

But that was when she was inventing a shock ray, or a silent leaf blower...

She stood up hastily checking the new watch he'd given her and he smiled at the fact that she was actually wearing it. Disregarding the fact he had ruined the other one.

"Look I have to go," Camille said turning to look at Logan for the first time properly. He reached out to her face as if he might touch her and then passed it to pull out a twig from the bush from her hair, he smiled half and crooked. Kind of like how other Logan smiled except it was different and distant.

"And Logan?" she added refocusing his attention.

"Don't kiss me again."

"Not without your permission." he clarified and his smile turned into a smirk.

Now that seemed more like him.

****************BTR*****************

"Hey Camille what are you doing here?" Logan asked as she brushed past him in the lobby almost knocking him over. She emerged from behind the bushes near the pool area and Logan acted like he hadn't watched her walk this way through the lobby.

"Oh sorry I was just looking for...something-" Camille wasn't sure she wanted Logan to know that the hair clip he'd given her when they were dating was her good luck charm. She'd landed that spy roll with that thing...and she didn't want to screw up her biggest chance without it.

Not that she wanted him to know that. She already felt hurt and confused whenever she saw him.

Being a teenager was hard...

"Oh my god there it is!" Camille cried out in relief as she leant down to Logan's feet and picked up the hair clip and put it in her hair.

"Dint you have your audition?" Logan asked a tad distractedly as he stared at the clip he'd bought smiling internally that she still had it.

"Yeah I'm going there now," Camille explained in a rush when she realised that if she didn't leave now it didn't matter how lucky that clip made her feel. She turned to leave and Logan stopped her pulling a small twig out of her hair.

"Thanks," she murmured before she left.

"Good luck," he called out after her and sighed.

"Hey Logie, was that Camille?" James appeared beside him out of thin air and Logan nodded as he rolled the thin piece of tree in his hand. They walked towards the pool area and Logan watched as the evil named girlfriend stealing Logan walked past them from where he thought he'd saw Camille come from.

"Is it wrong for me to be jealous," Logan asked suddenly putting down his book as the question nagged him. He normally would have asked Kendall about this sort of thing but he was off recording their new song with Carlos because they had the same harmony part or something.

James looked up briefly from where he was tanning and sighed, "I'm going to take a short break from tan time since you're obviously in need of my expert girl assistance And now that I think about it you should squash that wannabe Logan like a bug. Camille's always been yours and-"

"That sounds kind of possessive," Logan said unsurely cutting over James.

"Isn't that how you guys work? I swear before you dated Camille was all over you then you guys dated and then broke up," he got a pointed look from Logan that said you're partially to blame there but he continued hastily, "then YOU got all possessive. Can't you guys at LEAST be consistent?"

"Wow James, your advice really helped me out," Logan said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No worries bud," James said closing his eyes again as he lied back down on the pool chair, "but that other Logan is very pretty, I'd watch my back if I were you."

"Why do I EVEN talk to you," Logan muttered as he left the pool hastily and James smirked at his huffy demeanor.

All those crazy kid's needed was a push in the right direction.

And besides it was kind of fun to see the smartest most level headed person he knew not know what was going on for once.


End file.
